


吞冰：3

by SalomeQubid



Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [11]
Category: Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom
Genre: Original Fiction, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 是风动，还是幡动？
Relationships: 解凡心&诗篇, 解凡心&重晚情
Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496





	吞冰：3

诗篇看解凡心不说话了，眼睛滴溜溜地看着他。解凡心也看着诗篇。诗篇其实不是很聪明的人，诗篇只是有很多爱，所以总要处理很多爱，因此让朋友们产生了她聪明的错觉。所以解凡心在对视里赢了，诗篇再开口，小心翼翼：老人家。解凡心敲她脑门儿一下。  
你真走了？你真走了。诗篇眯眼睛：你走到今天来了。古来爱人皆死尽。  
解凡心摇头。  
诗篇说：那又干嘛还要走？诗篇自己先笑了。“我在明知故问”，那个意思。  
解凡心慢慢道：不过确实我走得挺久。他追忆道：我起码用了十天才出城。你知道吧，为表心诚，又挺远的。诗篇就笑话他。他说你别笑，你回头跟我走一个试试。诗篇蜷着腿揉膝盖，看样子再走就立刻风湿发作。真的挺远的。他说，你不用说话，你这时候说话纯是为了扰乱气氛，缓解你的尴尬，然后徒增我们共有的尴尬。诗篇说那我干嘛呢。解凡心说：你可以专心盯着我。发呆也行。他说。诗篇不好意思地笑了。  
先是下了雪。解凡心说，但不是冬天。秋季中旬，雪很大。诗篇相信了，解凡心就觉得有点好笑。她刚刚问：那干嘛还要走？但她对为什么还要走毫不怀疑。她也不认为需要阐述什么道理才能飞出生命直接坠落到狂恋里。解凡心意识到她要比其他的人易解，诗篇刻意把自己维持在一种极端的状态里，恨也天真，爱也天真，但这背后的动机实际上是复杂的。解凡心认为她的核心似乎就是一团文字，而它的本质是和爱同一团的高温。现在诗篇轻易就信了他的故事，他自己也就快要信了。  
他说：负箧曳屣你知道吧？诗篇点头。解凡心意识到诗篇相信的更多的是他的语气，甚至不是他的故事。他觉得有意思。又几乎觉得有点无趣，诗篇这样的人骗起来没什么意思。他说：一步能踩出不止一个脚印。他顺着诗篇的幻想——现在他看见那些幻想了。他说：这时候我感觉已经到了另一个世界。  
解凡心在冰雪中摸索。他不知道他走到哪儿了，不知道西荒是否真的存在。但他从没有感到过绝望。这片空间无穷尽，无际涯，茫茫的白，寒冷破开他的脚趾。他抱持着雀跃之心直到肢体僵冷，他的眼神鲜活而且轻盈，并未受他身上覆盖冰凌的影响。直到他被凝固静止于风雪中，此时他距离西荒还有一多半的距离，你可以说荒海其实距离京城不远。你还可以认为荒海不是真实存在。不过他确实是从什刹海出发的。夜游的人曾望着他。望着这个不正经和尚，他遥遥含笑对他们双手合十。直到雪拥到他的心脏，从触及之处像碰到太阳那样被汩汩跳动不熄的心脏融化。他再走，每向前一步都冰消雪融。就快到了，他想，我就快到了，嘴角就勾起来。  
别想了，哎，别想了。解凡心在诗篇面前打响指。诗篇全神贯注在走神。哎，诗篇！诗篇一缩脖子：干什么？你看看外面。解凡心说。下雪了。同时起了很大的雾，平流雾笼罩着这个城市，远处的高楼被雾气淹没。北京看起来再走不出去也走不进来。解凡心好笑道：给你讲个故事，就这样了？诗篇苦笑：你以为我想？解凡心道你不想的话能这样吗？诗篇攥着已经不热的饮料杯。我能再要一杯吗？  
解凡心顿顿：不限量。你点吧。  
诗篇就高兴了：哎。你真好。你走出去了吧？但今天别人就不见得走的出去。  
你说这么可怕的话的时候都这么高兴吗？  
诗篇干笑两声：你流了很多血吗？我的想象里你流了很多血，经幡一样的红色在风雪里扯开，你的剧痛也很泼天，直到它为你引路。你没后悔吧？  
解凡心瞥她一眼，他仍笑：我当时在热恋呢。诗篇就要凑过来跟他碰杯。别后悔兄弟！她说，奥里给！解凡心现在的剧痛也很泼天，他轻声：别想了，把我疼死你就自己结账啊。诗篇很遗憾地收了笑容。  
我走出去了。他说，还没走完，其实我宁愿走不完了。  
走回去总没有好事情。诗篇轻快地插嘴道，你是不敢她再见你的。最好这一路拖得太长，让你今天的轻浮和明天的爱都被消磨，不用面对什么要许诺的未来。解凡心奇怪道：你是失恋了多少次啊？诗篇说：地球到今天多少岁？  
天一下子就冷了。诗篇停了想象，雪也没停。雪花把路灯光都糊花了。  
解凡心有一瞬间错觉他身处方舟，周身海水滔天，他得跟着他的心血走出去。他说，西荒也并不荒，西荒很繁荣。  
有形形色色的人。他说。  
那儿冷吗？诗篇兴致勃勃。

TBC.


End file.
